Not What They Seem
by LolitaGift
Summary: Pluto has a secret. So does Usagi. What will happen when the girls find out. Chapter 13 is new to the story please show it some love. It's oh so shy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I No own. You No sue. Yes?

Not What They Seem

Written by Salena Winner

Co-Written by Michelle Winner and Maria Liang

Prologue

What if Usagi never really loved Mamoru?

What if she was meant to be with someone easy?

What if she was meant to have a different destiny?

What if she was born in a totally different dimension?

What if she had an older brother and 30 older sisters?

What if two of them were right under her nose?

What if what was meant to be, wasn't?

And what if Usagi was not what she seems?

Well thing would be a lot different, now wouldn't they?


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I NO OWN!! YOU NO SUE!! YES?!

Not What They Seem

Written by Salena Winner

Co-Written by Michell Winner and Maria Laing

Usagi/Sailor Moon-18

Ami/Sailor Mercury-18

Rai/Sailor Mars-18

Makoto/Sailor Jupiter-18

Minako/Sailor Venus-18

Haruka/Sailor Uranus-20

Michiru/Sailor Neptune-20

Hotaru/Sailor Saturn-14

Chibi-Usa/Sailor Chibi Moon-14

Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter-21

Taiki/Sailor Star Maker-21

Yaten/Sailor Star Healer-21

Setsuna/Sailor Pluto-older then dirt

Kakyuu/Princess Kikuyu (the Starlight's princess)-Same as Setsuna

Chibi-Chibi-2 (She well be introduced soon. And she is only a little girl, no sailor powers, sorry.)

Chapter-2

She stood on the front door step,( having just rang the door bell), in the rain looking around nervously. Checking for him. He was the reason she was here in the first place. He was the reason she had a black eye and this throbbing pain in her stomach. He was the...

Her thoughts were cut off as the door opened.

Haruka looked at the younger girl in front of her not really recognizing her, she looked like shit. Her head was bowed as if in shame. Her hair was almost all out of it's normal style. Her left eye was black and swollen shut. She was clutching her stomach, bruises lined her arms, and she was all wet. She didn't know what to say or do. So she did what she normally would do, in situations like this, that is.

"Michiru come here!!" Haruka yelled, making the the girl jump a little.

Michiru came running to the door and looked at the girl. She gasped and pushed Haruka out of her way.

"Usagi what happened! Who did this to you! What didn't you call for help!" Michiru went on as she pulled Usagi in to the house, leaving Haruka to close the door.

The others came running when they heard Michiru yelling. It was not something you here everyday, so it must've been it important. As everyone tumbled down the stairs, Michiru rapped a towel and 3 blankets around Usagi.

First to reach the bottom was Seiya who looked like he had just woken up, but still smiling.

Next was a very annoyed Yaten, who's hair looked like someone had rubbed a balloon on it.

Then Minako, who was holding the balloon that had undoubtedly tuned Yaten's hair in to a rats nest.

Followed bye Ami and Taiki who both had their noses bared in books yet they had made it down the steps with out falling.

Behind the brain pair were Rai and Makoto who must have been reading a magazine together because they were both holding an end and looking down at some picture of a hot guy who Makoto had just deemed the hottie in the hole magazine.

Next were the talkative Hotaru and Chibi-Usa who must have been in bed considering the time and the fact that they were wearing there P.J's looking half asleep.

Then appeared Setsuna and Kakyuu who were talking quietly about something, but stopped as soon as they saw Usagi standing in the middle of the living room wrapped in blanket shivering.

Michiru turned to Setsuna "Satsuna did you know about this? Did you see this happening to Usagi?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna looking down at the carpet shaking her head.

"I did not see this happening" she answered.

Haruka looked at Setsuna, " but you did see something happen didn't you? You didn't see this exact event happening but you did see something happening to Usagi." At Setsuna convening nod Haruka stepped toured Setsuna.

"Who?" Setsuna looked up.

"What?" Haruka took another step toward her.

"Who? Who the hell did this to her!?" Haruka turned to Usagi.

"Who did this to you Koneko? Was it that Bastered Mamoru?" at Usagi's nod she went off.

"I knew it I knew we should have done something the first time she came here with that bruise on the side of her face!" Haruka truned back to Usagi.

"How long has he been hurting you Koneko? How long has the bastered been abusing you? And when did you plain on telling us?! How long were you going to let him do this to you? You don't deserve this Koneko, you're a good, strong person, why would you put up with this?!" Haruka's voice would raise and fall as she spoke. She was trying desperately not to yell to much but the thought of the her little Koneko being hurt was just to much.

FEED BACK PLEASE!!


	3. The Other Beginning

Dsicalmer- I NO OWN!! YOU NO SUE!! YES?!

Not What They Seem

Written by Salena Winner

Co-Written by Michell Winner and Maria Liang

666 Hey, I wrote this friggin' chapter! I should get some credit too, ya know!

Guest Author Appearances By

Umbreon (Master of Darkness) aka 666 and his female counterpart Trinity aka 555

666 That's better…

Usagi/Sailor Moon-18

Ami/Sailor Mercury-18

Rai/Sailor Mars-18

Makoto/Sailor Jupiter-20

Minako/Sailor Venus-19 1/2

Haruka/Sailor Uranus-20

Michiru/Sailor Neptune-20

Hotaru/Sailor Saturn-14

Chibi-Usa/Sailor Chibi Moon-14

Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter-21

Taiki/Sailor Star Maker-21

Yaten/Sailor Star Healer-21

Setsuna/Sailor Pluto-older then dirt

Kakyuu/Princess Kikuyu (the Starlight's princess)-Same as Setsuna

Chibi-Chibi-2 (She well be introduced soon. And she is only a little girl, no sailor powers, sorry.)

Heero Yuy- 20

Duo Maxwell- 20

Trowa Barton- 21

Quatre R. Winner- 19

Wufei Chang (or Chang Wufei, your choice)- 20

Zechs Merquise- 23

Lucrezia Noin-22

Lady Une- 25

Relena Peacecraft- 19

Sally Po- 20

Chapter 3

Recap:

__

"Who did this to you Koneko? Was it that Bastard Mamoru?" at Usagi's nod she went off.

"I knew it I knew we should have done something the first time she came here with that bruise on the side of her face!" Haruka turned back to Usagi.

"How long has he been hurting you Koneko? How long has the bastard been abusing you? And when did you plain on telling us?! How long were you going to let him do this to you? You don't deserve this Koneko, you're a good, strong person, why would you put up with this?!" Haruka's voice would rise and fall as she spoke. She was trying desperately not to yell to much but the thought of the her little Koneko being hurt was just to much.

NEW

Gundam Wing Dimension

" MAXWELL!!"

And thus begins a typical day at the Winner palatial estate. Duo laughed maniacally as he dashed down the halls, a tube of what seemed to be industrial-strength hair gel clutched tightly in his fist. Wufei, his usually slick and tightly bound hair now in a state that can only be described as an Afro, charged after the braided pilot.

Duo faked left and dodged right… and ran head on into a now fuming Heero. Wufei, unaware of the American's current direction, ran head on into a now closed door. (Quatre had seen the pair coming, and promptly closed the door to the music room).

Trowa glanced up from his flute and cast a questioning look at the blond Arabian as a dull THUD was heard at the door. The latter sighed and simply said, " Duo." Trowa raised his visible eyebrow and nodded.

Back in the hall, Duo looked up at his Japanese friend. Heero was smiling a smile that can only be described as a frown.

" Erm, hiya Hee-man!" Duo smirked. Heero simply glared at the violet-eyed boy. Duo grinned sheepishly, shot to his feet, and scampered away, leaving behind nothing more than a strand of hair and a trail of dust.

Meanwhile, Wufei was yet to peel himself off of the door. A single word escaped his lips,

" …Maxwell…" With that said, he promptly slid to the carpet, out cold.

Quatre, slightly unnerved at the silence, opened the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge. After forcing the door open, he found that Wufei's unconscious head was the obstruction keeping him from opening the door.

" Uh oh…" Quatre whispered. Trowa strode to where the violinist stood at the doorway and met his downward glance.

"…" The uni-banged pilot gave his ever-present response. Quatre sighed and, with Trowa's help, dragged the unconscious Chinese man to the infirmary.

Forty minutes later

" Where is he? Where is that dishonorable son of a bitch?!" Wufei bellowed, struggling against the pilot of the Mobile Suit Heavy-Arms.

" Wufei, please hold still! Your bandages are coming off!" Quatre squeaked, busily trying to pick up and reapply various patches on the writhing man.

Wufei had had enough. Shoving Trowa off of himself, the Chinese man made a run for the door. He then stumbled over the loose bandages and fell… right onto poor little innocent Quatre. The boy squealed and attempted to dive out of the way. He tensed up, expecting to hit the cold tile floor. He instead felt himself being lifted up into a pair of strong arms. Looking up, the boy realized that Trowa had caught him and was currently clasping his shoulders to keep him balanced.

Blushing slightly and muttering something about, " Lousy yaoi-loving fan girls," Quatre glanced behind himself only to realize that Wufei had been knocked out yet again.

At that point, a tube of hair gel was chucked into the room by an unknown source. Trowa snatched it out of the air and spotted Rishid's retreating figure. He also noticed what seemed to be a black hair tie dangling from the man's left hand. Trowa sighed as one word came to mind… ' Duo.'

Quatre stumbled a bit, clutching his chest. Trowa stared at the blond, a look of concern flickering across his usually neutral face.

" What's wrong?"

Quatre shuddered violently. " She…She's in pain…" he gasped, his aqua-hued eyes brimming with tears. He slid to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

(oo) … (oo) … (oo) … (oo)


	4. Usagi's choice

Disclaimer- I no own you no sue Yes??

Not What They Seem  
By Salena Winner

Sailor Moon diminution  
Minako looked up from her balloon to Usagi eyes. Suddenly she was over taken by immense pain. Her chest started to throb as well as her head, and her heart felt like it was going to be ripped out of her chest. As pain jolted though her, she pitched forward unknown to the approaching floor.

Yaten looked down to the withering girl in his arms, not knowing what to do other then keep her from the floor. He watched as her whimpered and seized feeling completely helpless to stop her pain. Haruka who had left the room after her little out burst to calm down, now watched as the seen in front of her unfolded.

As the pain faded Minako stilled and was lost in the memories of Usagi. She watched as Mamoru quickly became a drunken ass and as he became abusive to Usagi. From verbally shattering her to physically beating her, up to Usagi frantically running to the outers mansion. Minako slowly came back to reality, blinking and shacking her head the clear it. She look up in to brilliant green eyes shocked to be laying in Yaten's arms.

Haruka cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. As all eyes and ear focused on her she nodded at Setsuna who disappeared.  
 Usagi I think the time has come to stop pretending and to go back to the way things use to be before we came here. Haruka walked to the center of the room as Setsuna reappeared as Pluto.  
Everyone I believe it's time for you to all know the truth with that she swung her time key around her head and produced a time portal.

In the time Portal  
Pictures swarmed around showing things, times, and events that could have never happened in their time. Images of Usagi, Minako and Haruka as children playing with a little blond boy running around and laughing. Then images of not so happy times as little Usagi is left alone in front of an old apartment building crying for her brother. To the little blond boy, looking older now, leaving Minako and Haruka standing in the front hall of their home saying, good bye maybe forever. And then to the near past as Usagi and Minako meet for the first time in a new diminution, and as the both of them meet Haruka again.

The images stopped as Setsuna lowered her staff. Usagi, you have a deception to make. I know how much you love this world and want to protect it, but you also much think of you self, and how much you miss you home time, and your real family. This is the only chance I am aloud to give you. Chose wisely my dear, and let your happiness be your guide.  
Usagi looked around at everyone hoping to get some help. She received none.

Couples so far.  
H/U


	5. Secrets Reviled

Disclaimer- I no own you no sue Yes??

Not What They Seem  
By Salena Winner

Gundam Wing Dimension

 "Who's in pain?" Trowa questioned as he stooped down in front of Quatre.

"Serenity... she's... she's hurting emotionally... It's like someone has ripped out her heart and stepped on it." Quatre breathed trying desperately to calm himself.

"Who is Serenity?" came a voice from the door, as Duo appered his usual grin missing form his face.

Quatre looked up to him unsure of how to answer. " She's my little sister."

"You have more sisters!" Duo all but freaked out. By that point Heero had entered, though no one was aware of his presence yet.

"Stay on subject." Heero commanded. "How do you know she's in pain?"

"She's my little sister." Quatre said simply as if the answer was obvious. When he got questioning looks he elaborated.

"..and.. she was born naturally like me so we share this bond. I can feel when she's in enormous emotional pain." Quatre finished.

"Okay soo.. she's in pain and you feel it. How do we make it stop?" Duo asked.

"I.. I don't.. know, I haven't felt much of anything from her in a long time. Then all of a sudden she's back and broken."

Sailor Moon dimension

Usagi turned to face everyone, her head downcast. every.. everyone.. we're.. we're going home. She looked up a little catching Harukas gaze.

"We're going home!"

Haruka stepped forward and took Usagi in to her arms trying to give her as much of her strength as she could.

"We're going home." Usagi whispered again into her ear.

"We're going home, away from him, away form this place, away from this pain. Finally we're going home." She cried as she collapsed into Haruka even more her strength completely drained.

"We're going home." and she smiled.

Couples so far  
Usagi/Heero U/H  
Minako/Yaten M/Y  
Haruka/Michiru H/M  
Ami/Quatre A/Q  
Makoto/Taiki M/T  
Lucrezia/Seiya L/S  
Hotaru/Duo H/D  
Setsuna/Zechs S/Z


	6. Little Pink Hearts

Disclaimer- I no own you no sue Yes??

Not What They Seem  
By Salena Winner

Gundam Wing Dimension

"MAXWELL!!"

Was the ever present call at the Winner estate. Once again Duo dashed though the hall laughing maniacally clutching what looked to be a pair of boxers with little pink hearts on them. Heero opened to door to his room just in time to see the braided boy whizz past him followed by none other then.. Heero did a double take. Running down the hall in nothing but a bath towel was the great Lighting Count him self Zechs Merquise. Running behind them was the estate's Master, calling desperately for them to stop.

"Come on guy's calm down you're going to break something!!" cried Quatre.

Duo once again trying to escape the wrath of the older man, faked left and dodged right but this time instead of running into Heero, Duo encountered a wall a very hard, sold wall, that wasn't about to give way to him.

"Could someone get the license plat of that mobile suit." and with that Duo feel backwards, rocking on his heels for a spilt second then landing on his back. His hands out in front of him where they had been when he hit. The boxers still hanging from his hand.

Zechs stepped up to the fallen boy and snatched his under ware back. He bent down looked Duo over a moment then picked up his braid and stuffed it in his mouth. He then stood and walk off mumbling something about smothering.

Usagi looked up at the enormous house in front over her suddenly unsure of what she was about to do. She hadn't seen him in ages. She didn't even know if he remembered her, or if he even wanted her to be in his life again. The excitement she had felt earlier had vanished in the dread of rejection. She looked back at the fourteen people behind her for some kind of support. She received it in Haruka and Minako's gaze. She turned back to the mansion, taking a step forward she felt as if she was stepping back in to time. As if she was 4 again, as if she had never left, everything she had tried so hard to forget came racing back to her.

Walking slowly she held her breath, hoping upon hope that he had not turned against her. She made her way slowly up the steps and across the front porch to the huge door. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

Quatre looked down at Duo trying to decide weather or not he should drag the annoyance to the infirmary. He decided against it, he did how ever pull the braid out of Duo's mouth and stuck his thumb in instead. Quatre looked down at his handy work and smiled, pay back was funny.

Rishid came up behind his smaller master and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Master Quatre there's someone at the door for you"

"Thank you Rishid I'll be there in a moment"

"As you wish Master Quatre" Rishid walked off the way he had come. leaving Quatre to snicker at his comrade.

Quatre pulled himself together and headed for the main hall, and the front door. Upon arriving he noticed that the door had been shut.

Usagi stepped as the door closed, more nervous then ever. She had been informed that the Master of the house had been notified of their arrival, but she had declined the offer to wait in the sitting room. Now she stood 4 steps back from the door. Enough distance for the someone to step out on the porch and for her to turn and run before that someone could catch her, if need be.

She heard footstep approach the door from the inside and caught her breath, she stood up strait and readied her self as the door was pulled open.

Couples so far:

Usagi/Heero U/H

Minako/Yaten M/Y

Haruka/Michiru H/M  
Ami/Quatre A/Q  
Makoto/Taiki M/T  
Lucrezia/Seiya L/S  
Hotaru/Duo H/D  
Setsuna/Zechs S/Z  
If you don't like them let me know I may or may not fix them for you but all of you let me know out of the above and the below who you want to go with who.

Raye/Sailor Mars

Wufei Chang

Lady Une

Relena Peacecraft

Sally Po


	7. My Little Serenity

Disclaimer- I no own you no sue Yes??

Not What They Seem  
By Salena Winner

As Quatre pulled the door open, he was shocked to see a beautiful girl standing there, about 4 steps back. Looking as though she would turn and run any moment. He stepped out on to the front porch.

"Hello Miss how can I help." Quatre said politely. 'Where have I seen her before, she looks so familiar.' He then noticed the dozen or so people standing behind her. He picked two out that he recognized.

" Come on Q-ball you know who I am." Usagi mumbled, refusing to look him strait in the eye.

"I'm sorry Miss what was that?" Quatre not really sure if he had heard her right.

Haruka took that moment to step up and present her self.

"Chibi-Q It's been a while."

"Excuse me do I know you?" Quatre, confused to why these people were all standing there calling him names he had not heard in a long time.

"You had better know me Quatre Winner, other wise I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you."

"Haruka!! What are you doing here!! Last I heard you had been on Earth, and that was 10 years ago." Quatre still did not understand what was going on.

"Quatre, It has been a long time and we are not as we use to be." Minako step forward.

"Mina, Wha... What...Whats going on!?"

"Quatre calm down. We're home to see you, and hoping that you would not turn us away." Haruka was trying desperately to get him to understand just what was happening.

"Turn you away? What are you talking about? Why on earth.."

"Because of me, that's why. the little sister that wasn't wanted." He was cut off by the girl who was still standing in front of him with her head down.

"Little Sister... Serenity?" He looked closer. He took a step forward. Now at arms length. A flash of fear shoot though Usagi. Her except root was almost gone.

He took another step, and closed the gape. Lifting his hand, he noticed that she flinched. He put it to her check his thumb settling under her chin, and lifted her face to look at him. He gazed in to her sapphire eyes searching under the fear to find the child of 4 he remembered so dearly.

"Serenity... Serenity, my little Serenity, where have you been. What has caused you such fear and pain." Quatre pulled her in to his arms, whispering to her.

" You are wanted, so wanted little one. So loved, so missed. Don't you ever say that again. I've wanted to see you for so long. I've wanted to know how you were and where you were, and why I hadn't felt anything from you in so long. Little serenity you're home. I'm so happy you're home." Quatre felt the tears seep though his shirt as he continued to hold her. Running his hand over her hair, he rocked her gentle, as he felt tears fall from his own eye.

OK People I hope your happy with this. I know Minako is a little out of character but you would be to if you were seeing your brother after 10 years. I hope you think that the spelling is improving. I know I'm trying really hard, and so is Michelle.

Thank you guys for all your feed back it was nice to see I got your attention. And thank you so much with help on the W/R or W/S pairing. but I still need some more help.  
ok Couples so far:  
Usagi/Heero U/H  
Minako/Yaten M/Y  
Haruka/Michiru H/M  
Ami/Quatre A/Q  
Makoto/Taiki M/T  
Lucrezia/Seiya L/S  
Hotaru/Duo H/D  
Setsuna/Zechs S/Z  
Wufei/Raye W/R  
Now you have to tell me what to do with  
Lady Une  
Relena Peacecraft  
and Treize  
So let me know people the More feed back I get the Faster this story gets going.


	8. God Telepathy is Fun

Disclaimer- I no own you no sue Yes??

Not What They Seem  
By Salena Winner

Usagi pulled away looking up at her big brother, realizing just how much she had needed to hear that she was loved. Someone cleared their throat behind her and Usagi turned around smiling.

"Quatre you've already spoken with Haruka and Minako, but I'd like you to meet the rest of our friends..." Usagi trailed off looking over Quatre's shoulder.

"Winner." Heero had been looking all over for the blond headed pilot, only to find him standing out on the porch hold a beautiful young girl. Quatre turned to the still open door.

"Oh hello Heero."

"Who are you." Heero, directed the demand to Usagi.

"Who are you?" She demanded back.

"Umm.. Heero, this is my little sister Serenity, and Serenity this is a friend of mine Heero Yuy." Quatre introduced the two hoping that Heero wouldn't say anything to offend her.

"Actually, Quatre it's not Serenity anymore, it's Usagi."

All of a sudden Usagi was hit from behind by a little person.

"Usa-mama Potty!!" ChibiChibi cried once she had latched her self on to Usagi's leg. Usagi looked down at the tiny child then out at all of her friends.

"Umm.. Quatre I know it early but do you mind if we come in." She set her hand on ChibiChibi's head.

"Oh I'm sorry, how could I be so rude. Of course everyone is welcome. Everyone please come on in and make your self's at home. Your welcome to stay as long as you want." Quatre motioning for everyone to fallow.  
After everyone had filed in to the living room, and had found a seat. Usagi and Chibi-Chibi were assorted to the bathroom. Quatre looked around at all of the people in his living room.

"So what are you all doing here." Quatre asked directing the question to his older sisters.

"Well, we're kinda in the mist on moving back." Minako offered.

"Actually Quatre what Minako is trying to say is that we just got here, from earth and have no place to live because SOMEONE forgot to call the Family Real-estate agency." Haruka said giving Minako a glare.

"Well you know your welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. It's just me and some friends and of course the family body guards. We're all pretty much in the west wing. So your welcome to the whole east wing."

"Well thanks so much Q-chan" Usagi, come had back in time to hear his generous offer, a happy looking Chibi-Chibi on her hip.

"Winner what is this I hear about a bunch of Onna's in the living room," Wufei came marching in and went to stand right in front of the blond boy.

"Excuse me!!" Rai who hadn't spoken a word since arriving on the Winner property, stood up and almost scared the living day lights out of Wufei.

He turned around to see a group of 15 or so people sitting around the main living room most of them women.

"Uhh. Wufei.."

"Wahoo did someone say something about babes." Duo entered the room finally awake from his earlier encounter with the wall.

"Who are you calling babe!" Makoto took her turn to stand and be recognized.

"Ummm.. Duo.."

"Master Quatre there is someone on the Vphone for you." one of the younger security guards had entered the room.

"All right thank you." Quatre said getting a bit over whelmed. "I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm afraid sir that it is urgent."

"Well I'm afraid I'm a bit busy right now. So take down a name and tell them That I well call back as soon as I can." Quatre was getting a bit frustrated.

"But sir it is Lady Une"

"I'm dealing with family business right now tell her I will call her back!" Quatre's voice rose only slightly but it was enough to get the security guards attention and he left with a bow.

Usagi bye this time had stood for her spot on a couch next to Haruka and was now waiting for everyone to shut up. She raised her hand in to the air and got the senshi's attention but Quatre had to get Duo and Wufei to turn and shut up.

"Quatre is everyone here, all of your friends and such?" Quatre looked around ready to say no when he spotted Trowa in the corner. He nodded.

"Ok good, then let me introduce everyone. You guys please stand as I call you off." Usagi said pretending to be teacher like.

"Ami Mizuno, Rai Hino, Makoto Kina, Michiru Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe, Setsuna Meiou, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou, Kakyuu, ChibiUsa, ChibiChibi and finally Minako and Haruka Winner, and I'm Usagi Rebecca Winner." Usagi looked over at everyone and they all sat down. She smiled this was one of those time when she loved when they read her mind.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Quatre Winner, and this is Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and Zechs Merquise." Quatre said pointing to each of them as they were all littered around the room.

"It's nice to meet all of you as well." to the the shook and amazement this came in unison from the group of 15. Usagi just smiled god Telepathy was fun.

OK I'm Done that was fun. It's longer this time just so you noticed. I've been thinking again (I know dangerous right) and I'm putting Makoto and Trowa together I like it better.  
so Couples so far:  
Usagi/Heero U/H  
Minako/Yaten M/Y  
Haruka/Michiru H/M  
Ami/Quatre A/Q  
Makoto/Trowa M/T  
Hotaru/Duo H/D  
Wufei/Raye W/R


	9. The Spork of Doom

Disclaimer- I no own you no sue Yes?

Not What They Seem  
By Salena Winner

'Maxwell will die. Maxwell will die. Maxwell will die.' Wufei stalked though the east end of the mansion on the hunt for Duo once again. His hair gel not being the problem this time.

Raye stepped out of her room, pulling the door shut and turned to head to the main section of the house. She looked up in time to see a very pissed off and very pink Wufei. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes Wufei was pink, and not just any pink. Peacecraft pink.

"Wufei did the Peptobismal bottle throw up on you?" He looked at her and glared.

 "Woman if you don't have anything intelligent to say don't say anything at all." She glared back.

"Well at least I'm not a bright pink ass hole."

"I wouldn't be pink if someone would get control of the chibi onna and Maxwell!"

"What chibi onna?"

"That black hair firefly onna!"

"Hotaru!"

"Yes, if that's what you call it!"

"She's not an it, she a CHILD!"

"Anyone that is in aligns with Maxwell is an IT!"

"And I hope next time they dye you green!" Raye stomped off the way she had been going, ramming into Wufei as she went.

In a closet in the east wing

"I'm not a child!" Hotaru whispered. Duo looked her up and down.

"No you definitely are not." Which earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"Shut up! And don't look at me that way! You Eichi." And she elbowed him again.

Usagi sat watching as ChibiChibi played with her favorite dolls. Barbie and Ken. At the moment, Barbie was stomping on Ken's face, as she mumbled Bad man, bad man, bad man. Usagi smirked.

Raye came stomping into the dinning room muttering something about arrogant stubborn mules and Wufei. She plopped down next to Usagi and turned to smile at her.

"How's it goin?" She asked. For the first time seeing exactly what Chibi-chibi was doing. "You know if that child had any power she'd go right now and kill him."

"Who's he and why would the kid want to kill him?" Zech asked as he entered the room, and sat down.

"It's nothing." Usagi said pulling a plate of eggs towards her, as if she was going to eat, than deciding against it and pushed it back. Raye glanced at her then turned her attention to Zech.

"So, what exactly do you and the guys do for a living?" She asked.

Zech choked on his sausages link. He started coughing and pounding on his chest. Finally clearing his throat he answered," ummm, well, we, umm."

"How was everyone's night?" Quatre questioned as he entered the room.

"Umm, Quatre, why don't you see if you can't answer Raye's question." Zech said quickly.

"Well I'll try. What was the question?" Quatre said innocently.

"She would like to know what we do for a living."

"Oh! Well umm, we.. We h.h.have very im.. important jobs. We umm, help protect people." Quatre stuttered trying to come up with a good lie.

"Really like a police officer?" Raye asked. Zech choked again on his orange juice and made a wonderful show of trying to clear his airway.

Zech was still coughing when Haruka and Michiru entered. "Is he all right?" Michiru asked walking over to Zech and hitting his back.

"Cough Thank you." Zech managed finally.

"Your Welcome." Michiru smiled, patting the man on the shoulder. She then walked around the table to sit next to Haruka.

"So! Is your job like a Police officer?" Raye asked again turning back to Quatre.

"Umm." Quatre looked at Zech for help. Zech looked back at him blankly. No help there.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, and the table stated to shake. Usagi rushed over to Chibi-Chibi and picked her up and cradled her to her chest, as the little girl started to cry.

"Mama, wha happan?" Chibi-chibi cried.

"I don't know hunny," Usagi looked over to Quatre who didn't seem to be affected buy it. He had quickly filled his plate and was shoveling food in to his mouth.

As suddenly as it has started it stopped. "Quatre, what the hell was that." Haruka asked.

"It was nothing, just the house settling." Quatre said after swallowing.

"I've never know a house to settle so violently." Michiru said bewildered.

"Yeah well this one is very angry." Zech mumbled.

"Hey you guys is everyone all right?" Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Chibi Usa, came running into the room all at once, getting stuck in the entry way for a moment, backing up and trying this time in pairs.

"Yeah we're fine, dose anyone know where Hotaru is?" Michiru asked.

"Maxwell! Came back here and take it like a man!" One angry male voice yelled.

"But I'm not a man!" Another scared male voice said.

"Then what are you! A baby?" A female voice questioned.

"I think we found her." Yaten said picking up a piece of bacon for Haruka's plate, and shoving it into his mouth. She glared at him.

"Googoo, gah, gah!" Came the scared voice again.

"Maxwell you will pay for what you did to me!"

"What did he do?" Haruka asked leaning over the table to see though the entry way.

All of a sudden Hotaru ran into the room followed by Duo, both skidding to a halt behind Usagi who was still standing at the end of the room holding Chibi-chibi.

"He and Hotaru dyed him pink." Raye smirked.

"Pink? Last time it was yellow". Trowa said as he and Heero walk in carrying clip boards.

"Who's pink?" Minako asked as she, Ami, and Makoto entered for the other end of the dinning room.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was Wufei." Sally and Lucrezia entered behind the others, receiving surprised looks.

 "Who are you"? Haruka asked the strangers. Standing up she walked over to stand in front of Usagi.

"Oh I'm sorry, everyone this is Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin. We work with them." Quatre explained.

"Speaking of work.. "Raye was cut off.

"Maxwell!" And Wufei appeared in the entry way that Hotaru and Duo had come though.

Zech picked up a pancake and shoved it into his month. Lucrezia slapped him in the back of the head. Wufei stalked over to Usagi, were he could see the top of a chestnut head sticking up over her shoulder. He reached around her and grabbed hold of something and pulled. Duo yelped and was immediately on his feet being dragged from behind his shield by his braid.

"Firefly, do something!"Duo pleaded, to Hotaru, who was still behind Usagi.

"Usa-chan do something he's going to cut off the braid!" Hotaru pulled on Usagi arm. Usagi turned and handed Chibi-Chibi to Hotaru. Turning back she started after Wufei and Duo, sweeping something up off the table.

"Please Wu-man don't do anything rash." Duo was on his knees in front of Wufei as he undid his Katana from his belt, when Usagi caught up with them. The group in the Dinning room had followed them into the library. Usagi stopped just inside the door.

"Wufei put Duo down or I will stab you with the spork!"  
Wufei looked at Usagi with disbelief.  
 "Wufei you don't put Duo down now I will castrate you with the spork...of doom."  
Wufei laughed, Usagi advanced towards him with the gold spork.

"Um... you might want to put me down now." Duo mumbled.  
 "PUT DUO DOWN!" Usagi took another step toward him, holding the spork in an up right position.

"Wufei you might want to put Duo down now." Yaten said from outside the door.

"No he will pay for what he did!" Wufei yelled.

stooooooikne The spork imbedded it self into the wall right next to Wufei's head, slightly grazing his temple. Duo fell to the ground.

Ok guys I'm back and I think is the long chapter you were asking for. R/R please.

Please refer to Chapter 8 for some revisions in the couples.


	10. The Kiss

Not What They Seem

By Salena Winner

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Just a small Reminder this is what happened 3 years ago

"Wufei put Duo down or I will stab you with the spork!"  
Wufei looked at Usagi with disbelief.  
" Wufei you don't put Duo down now I will castrate you with the spork...of doom."  
Wufei laughed, Usagi advanced towards him with the gold spork.

"Um... you might want to put me down now." Duo mumbled.  
" PUT DUO DOWN!" Usagi took another step toward him, holding the spork in an up right position.

"Wufei you might want to put Duo down now." Yaten said from outside the door.

"No he will pay for what he did!" Wufei yelled.

stooooooikne The spork imbedded it self into the wall right next to Wufei's head, slightly grazing his temple. Duo fell to the ground.

The hush that fell over the house was defying. Usagi stood staring at the flat ware imbedded in the wall and then at Wufei who was staring at her, a trickle of blood running down the side of his face. Duo was first to move, scampering to his feet and rushing over to Hotaru.

Haruka came forward to take Usagi's arm, only to be brushed away, as Usagi stepped back and turned, pushing though the crowd in the door way to make a run for the front door. Michiru calling after her.

Herro surprisingly was the first to speak. "What the hell was all of that about?"

The group of girls only looked at one another. None knew how to answer.

"Usa Mama?" Chibi Chibi questioned looking around at the adults. Why had everyone gone so quite?

It was Michiru who finally moved to follow Usagi, the crowd at the door moving aside.

Raye cleared her throat. turning to Zech "So umm you all never told us what you do for a living."

Zech looked over at Lucrezia who shrugged and elbowed Sally who finally stammered," Well it's a bit difficult to explain, isn't it Lu" Sally elbowed Lucrezia back looking at her pointedly.

"Yes it is very hard to explain, we well we work for a company that works to ensure the safety of... Well people." Lu looked over at Zech who looked back blankly, he turn to Quatre, who sighed and said, "So yes Miss Raye we are kind of like the Police."

"Oh well thats very interesting" Raye said absently, starring at Haruka looking as if she had dazed off.

' What the hell happened with Usagi I thought all of that was left behind when we came here. Why did she freak out?'

' I don't know I thought so to, but it looks as if she's been though to much for it to just fall away. You know her as well as I do. Usagi protects what she loves, and it seems that there is a part of her that is still fighting the horrors she was pull though.'

"Hey are you two going to kiss! 'Cause that would be asssume!" (Lena-chan- Yes asssume. Duo did say asssume but think of it as a very fast awesome. P.S it was a spelling mistake but it was funny as hell so I think I'll keep it. Alright I'm shutting up now.)

Haruka and Raye blinked to see Duo standing between them grinning like an moron.

The next thing he knew the floor was coming up to meet him, the side of his face numb, Hotaru standing over him. He looked up at her stars swarming before his eyes, and smiled, "Wow! What a woman!"

Quatre hurried over to pick him up, shaking his head. If as his lovely home happened been active enough before the new arrivals well it sure was going to be now.

Once on his feet Duo stepped to Hotaru his hand coming up to capture her nape, she watched as his head came down and his mouth took possession of hers. For a moment she panicked, her eyes widening before sliding shut, and leaning into the kiss and Duo.

Once more the floor was coming up to greet Duo, as he grinning lopsided, hit the floor, the other side of his face numb. Hotaru dropped down by his side, " Haruka! What the hell!"

"What the hell is right! What the hell did you think you where doing! Kissing her like that! You haven't even courted her! You dirt bag!" Haruka grabbed the neck of his shirt and hulled him to his feet ready to swing again, when Hotaru stepped into the way, "Move Hotaru."

"No. If your going to hit him you'll have to get though me first." She squared her shoulders and stared defiantly and her guardian.

Haruka opened her fist and dropped Duo. Who came up to stand directly behind Hotaru, so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Fine but we are going to have a serious talk about this young lady!" Haruka swung around and stormed off. Pushing past the crowd still in the door way. The group in the door looked back at the couple to see what would happen next. But when they both stared blankly back, they headed back into the dinning room to finish breakfast. Usagi not forgot.

Somewhere out in the gardens behind the house, Usagi sat, her face lifted to the clear sky, letting the breeze ruffle her hair, her eyes closed. Letting the peace clam her, letting the memories fade, and letting the her mind to stop, to stop thinking, to stop remembering. Her eyes opened and a single tear made it's way down her cheek, to slide down over her jaw and her neck. Taking with it her anger.

She stared up at the sky wishing it to always be this peaceful. They had seen enough death and violence to last 10 lifetimes. This was their turn to start over to start anew, to do it right this time. She would do what ever it took to make that happen. No more death. No more violence. Not ever again.

Please remember the more reviews I get the more ambitious I'll be and the more I am to update.


	11. Remember That

Not What They Seem

By Salena Winner

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Last time on Not What They Seem--

Somewhere out in the gardens behind the house, Usagi sat, her face lifted to the clear sky, letting the breeze ruffle her hair, her eyes closed. Letting the peace clam her, letting the memories fade, and letting the her mind to stop, to stop thinking, to stop remembering. Her eyes opened and a single tear made it's way down her cheek, to slide down over her jaw and her neck. Taking with it her anger.

She stared up at the sky wishing it to always be this peaceful. They had seen enough death and violence to last 10 lifetimes. This was their turn to start over to start anew, to do it right this time. She would do what ever it took to make that happen. No more death. No more violence. Not ever again.

Herro Yuy looked round the crowded dinning room, wondering if it would ever be peaceful with the braided baka and now all these women around. He highly doubted it. Shooting one last glance back to his noisy house mates he made his way out though the library, no real destination in mind, just to find a quiet place where Duo could not find him. Duo may call himself his best friend and in reality Herro did kind of like the guy but he had his limit and the braided pilot knew how to push every single one of his buttons and go back push them all again.

He made his way though the house taking note that no one saw him leave and so no one followed him. His mind wondered to the long haired blond girl that had so effectively halted Wufei from finally cutting off Duo's braid. Herro smiled inside that would have been funny as hell. She had taken off quite suddenly looking very serious. Herro had thought, when she had picked up the piece of flat ware that she was playing around, joking, really who threatens someone with.. What had they called it a spork? He didn't really understand, but a gun was much more effective. But when she had turned to run out of the room he had seen defiant signs of sorrow in her eyes. She had looked as though she was haunted by something, a memory of something taking hold of her and making her react the way she did.

Though all his mulling he had wondered outside to the back yard looking ahead he saw the gardens. He had always liked this particular area on the estates grounds. He had to give Quatre's sisters credit they knew how to make a peaceful oasis. He headed towards the opening in the hedges.

Usagi looked up as Michiru stepped around the corner. Slightly short of breath she sat down next to Usagi.

"I'm sorry." Usagi finally broke the silence.

" What are you sorry for" Michiru said looking up at the sky also taking notice of how peaceful the place felt.

"I'm sorry for losing my head. I should not have interfered. It was not my fight and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

" Usagi we know you, we know what has happened to you and we understand why you did what you did. We just don't understand why you try to fight it all by your self." Michiru turned to look at her. Taking in her tear stained cheek and the sadness in her eyes.

" Hunny you are not alone anymore. We are here for you. And we want you to trust us."

" I do trust you, I know you all are there for me. I know. But I don't want to burden you all. I've already done that enough. I've already put you though enough." Usagi clenched her fists, and stared down at her feet.

Michiru grabbed her arm and turned her to face her.

" Burden. What burden, Usagi you are not a burden you are family. We love you unconditionally, we would do anything for you, just as we know you would do anything for us. We love you no matter what." Michiru shook her shoulders

"You and Usa-chan and Chibi Chibi, we would be nothing with out you. You remember that. We would not be who we are, what we are or where we are, with out you Usagi. You are what brought us together and without you we would be torn apart." Michiru dropped Usagi shoulders and brushed at her cheek with her finger tips. Pulling her toward her she whispered. "You remember that."

Usagi let her head drop on to Michiru shoulder, taking in her motherly comfort. " I'll remember."

Michiru looked back one last time at Usagi as she made her way back to the house. She had much to talk about with Haruka. Much to tell her. She smiled to herself. She had seen the man with the chocolate hair and blue eyes turn the corner as she was leaving Usagi. He would be good for her. All she had to do was keep Haruka away for awhile while the two got to know each other.

Herro moved back around the corner he had hid behind as Michiru had passed. Not wanting her to think he was eavesdropping on them. Because he had not. Well.. he had but not on purpose. He just happened to be passing by when he heard them talking and he had stopped to listen to make sure no one was hurt. Yes that was a lame excuse. Oh well. He made his way over to the bend in the hedge where Usagi sat. He didn't know why he was doing this. What did he care the there was something wrong. That she had haunted eyes. He didn't know why he cared but he did. He was drown to her, pulled by some unknown force to go and comfort her. It didn't matter that he had no idea how to comfort or even talk to a girl but he was going to go and do it and damn his brain if he didn't.

Usagi looked up once more as Herro approached. Surprised when she spotted who it was. She had expected Haruka or Quatre to come and find her, not this guy. The one who didn't say anything, and glared all the time, and gave off that leave me the fuck alone vibe, and that she had been highly aware of since the day they had gotten there. Wait. How the heck did that get in there. She wasn't aware of the guy no not a single bit. No she was just highly attracted to him. Shit.

She watched as he sat down next to her. Looking at him as if he head grown a second head. She cleared her throat.

" May I help you?"

He grunted.

" Well, what do you want then. I'm a little busy."

" You don't look busy."

" Well, I am so if you would be so kind..." She gestured with her hand in a shooing motion.

" No, I'm fine thank you." Herro sat back crossing his arms over his chest and hooking one ankle over the other, making himself comfortable. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She look dumbfounded.

Usagi was pissed. Ok well not that pissed he did make a very lovely picture sitting there all stretched out. But she was not the slittiest bit happy about her peace and quite being intruded upon.

" So your just going to sit there being a nuisance."

" If sitting here doing nothing more then sitting, means being a nuisance. Then yes. I am."

" Fine then I'll be going then." Usagi moved to stand. She was just about to take her first step when something clamped around her wrist. She looked down to find Herro's very masculine hand hold on to her. She looked up to find him staring down at her, far to close for her comfort. She stared back mesmerized as he bent closer to her mouth.

Hahaha I know I'm evil. But come on people you really didn't think you were going to get it that easy did you? Please remember the more reviews I get the more likely I am to be kind and write the next chapter.

Much love.


	12. I'm Sorry!

Not What They Seem

By Salena Winner

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

Last time on Not What They Seem--

Usagi was pissed. Ok well not that pissed he did make a very lovely picture sitting there all stretched out. But she was not the slittiest bit happy about her peace and quite being intruded upon.

" So your just going to sit there being a nuisance."

" If sitting here doing nothing more then sitting, means being a nuisance. Then yes. I am."  

" Fine then I'll be going then." Usagi moved to stand. She was just about to take her first step when something clamped around her wrist. She looked down to find Herro's very masculine hand hold on to her. She looked up to find him staring down at her, far to close for her comfort. She stared back mesmerized as he bent closer to her mouth.

' What the heck! What dose he think he's doing!' The little voice inside her head said as Usagi stood there waiting. 

'What are you doing! Your just going to stand there! Do something! Hit him! Step on his foot! Kick him in the balls! Don't just stand there like a love struck puppy!'  Usagi stared as he drew nearer.

' Dear heavens she's going to let it happ...' The little voice was silenced as Herro took possession of her mouth. His hands slid around her waist pulling her closer. Usagi was lost. She stood there with her arms dangling at her sides, held up by only this man's arms, being kissed senseless, by one of the most attractive men she had ever laid eyes upon.   

 Herro deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding passed her lips, was all it took for Usagi to react, she snaked her arms around his neck bringing him down so that she could kiss him more fully. 

In the haze of their kiss Herro almost didn't hear the voices approaching them from the entrance of the garden. He pulled back a little moving from her mouth to kiss her cheek and then her ear.

"We've got company." He whispered, nibbling at her ear. 

"muhum." Usagi answered, not really understanding what he had said, only that she was very much enjoying what he was doing to her. 

"We should stop before they get here, Usagi."  He pulled back again kissing each cheek then the tip of her nose before pulling away from her completely, taking hold of her hands as they slid from his shoulders. 

Usagi looked up at him finally hearing the voices of her brother and her friends. 

" I don't think Quatre will like this one bit." Herro stated looking down at her with a smile. 

" No, I don't suppose he will." Usagi said absently. She pulled her hands from his, looking around to locate where the voices were coming from. 

" I'm.. going to go. Don't say anything stupid. This didn't happen." She head in the opposite direction of their approaching company. 

" I won't. But it did happen, and I'll make sure it happens again." Herro said to her back, she stopped but didn't turn around, then continued on, as if she hadn't heard him.

It was well passed ten when Usagi got out of the shower. She had been muling over the incident from that morning all day. She even missed dinner over it. 

" I can't believe I let him get away with that! I should have kicked him in the balls!"

" Who should you have kicked in the balls and what did he get away with?" Minako said from the bed. 

" Holy Mary Jesus Christ! How the hell did you get in here!" Usagi nearly dropped her towel.

" Umm the normal way throw the door.." 

" The door was locked!" 

" The normal picking the lock on the door." Minako gave an innocent smile.

" Stop looking so innocent! Your a little sneak! Now get out I'm not telling you anything!" 

" Oh come on! I was just worried about you." 

" Well don't. I'm fine." Usagi started rummaging though her draws, her head down.

" Well I am. And I can't help it, thats how sisters are. We worry. And you running out this morning and being locked up in your room all day worries the hell out of me!" Minako stood to step up to Usagi. 

" What happened today?" 

" Nothing, it was just a little lapse in judgment. I'm sorry I worried everyone." Usagi said her attention still on the condense of her draw. 

" Are you alright now?" 

" Yeah everything is fine."

" Who did you want to kick in the balls?" Minako eyed her wearily

" Minako!" Usagi span toward her.

" What!" 

" Leave!" 

" No!" 

" Out!" 

" No!"

" Now!" Usagi started pushing her toward the door. 

" No!" Minako pushed back. They struggled for a good few seconds before toppling over the corner of the bed and squealing as they hit the floor. They glared at each other for a moment then bursted out in giggles. 

Minako rapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tight.

" I've missed you."

" What do you mean? I didn't go any-wear." Usagi sounded confused.

" You haven't been the real Usagi in a long time." Minako explained.

" I'm sorry." Usagi's eyes started to water. " I'm so sorry."

" Don't be!" Minako began to rock them. " It wasn't your fault Usa-chan. Things got bad so fast, you didn't have a choice. All you could do was lock your self away. I'm just glad your back. I missed you so much."

" I missed you too." Usagi hiccuped 

Minako giggled " Stop crying! Your going to have to take another bath! If Haruka or Quatre see you like this I'll never here the end of it!"

Usagi giggled then too. 

" I'm sorry!"

" Stop saying that!"

" I'm Sorry!"

" Usagi!"

" Minako!"

" Stop yelling you annoying onnas!" came a shout from the room next door. 

" Shut up you arrogant mule." Came another shout from across the hall. 

" If you don't all be quite I'll make you sleep out side!" Came yet another shout from somewhere down the hall. 

" Oops" Usagi and Minako giggled. 

Ok So there it is! Thank you for waiting and being so understanding! Please review.


	13. God Damn It

Not What They Seem

By Salena Winner

Beta Read By Garnet Turner

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

Last time on Not What They Seem--

Minako giggled " Stop crying! Your going to have to take another bath! If Haruka or Quatre see you like this I'll never here the end of it!"

Usagi giggled then too. 

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying that!"

"I'm Sorry!"

"Usagi!"

"Minako!"

"Stop yelling you annoying onnas!" came a shout from the room next door. 

"Shut up you arrogant mule." Came another shout from across the hall. 

"If you don't all be quite I'll make you sleep out side!" Came yet another shout from somewhere down the hall. 

"Oops" Usagi and Minako giggled.

Minako woke to the brightness of the sun shining though the sliding glass door. She rolled over to encounter Usagi who was resting with her hands folded under her head. Her face tear stained but peaceful. Minako smiled and swept a strand of Usagi's hair from her face. The small movement made her stir but didn't wake her. 

Minako thought back to the night before. She hadn't seen Usagi so emotional for a long time. They had talked most of the night about almost everything, and both had laughed and cried and everything in between. Minako was happy to see signs that her dear little sister was healing form her emotional wounds. 

She spent one last moment looking at her sister then made her way out of the room. It wasn't early enough to have to wake Usagi, but Minako was in need of a shower. She turned form shutting the door to Usagi's room to run head long into a solid wall of a chest. A very naked wall of a chest.  She looked up to gaze into fierce green eyes. 

"What are you doing sneaking around so early in the morning?" Yaten all but growled.

"I'm not sneaking, I'm leaving." Minako retorted, pushing past him to move down the hall. Yaten had over things in mind, Stepping back into her path to block her again. 

"And just where would you be leaving from?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Minako again slipped around him. Her wrist was captured and she was dragged into that solid naked wall of a chest once more. 

"She looked up at him for a second time.

"Can I help you?" She twisted at her wrist trying to free it. She succeeded but was trapped again when his hands wrapped around her waist. 

"You can. You can tell me who you slept with last night." His breath brushed her face, ruffling the baby hairs the framed it. 

"Who I sleep with is none of your concern, Especially if all I did was sleep."  She put her hands up to lay flat on his chest with the intention of pushing at him. But when his head swept down and his mouth claimed hers, those hands could do no other then caress a path up to his shoulders and wrap around his neck, her fingers threading though his hair.

Yaten had no idea why he had ended up kissing her. He didn't even like her. Ok that was a lie, he like her the way he was suppose to like her. As a comrade, a friend. Yeah that was a lie too. He liked her way to much more then he was suppose to. Which is why he was kissing her now. The thought of her in someone else's bed, had really pissed him off.  

She opened her lips to him as his tongue asked for entrance, and that was her last conscious thought, He took all logic from her and left her wanting more of him. Her hands massaged the base of his neck, as his slid up and down her spin. Minako was so caught up that it took her a moment to realize that is hands were far lower then they had been. She broke the kiss and glared at him. 

"You just had to take it to far."  She pushed at him and he loosened his hold, a little stunned. She wiggled her herself from his grasp and looked up at him defiantly. 

"And the next time you want to go all "my woman" he-man on me. Just check the room I came out of. It's not a crime to spend the night with my sister." And with that she glided down the hall to her room. Looking back as she closed the door, she gave him a heated smile. 

Yaten stood there dumbfound. What the hell had just happened?

Herro stared at the ceiling, as he had done most of the night. Thinking about the blond haired beauty he had kissed the day before. He didn't know why he had kissed her, she had just looked so... So sad, for lack of a better word. He couldn't think of any better way to take that look out of her eyes, so he kissed her, and he'd liked it. Way to much. Kissing her made him forget all the bad in his life, and forgetting was something he wished so desperately he could do.  

There was a sound down the hall, and the sound seemed to be coming his way. There was a squeal and a thud, and the next thing Herro knew there were two blurs jumping under his bed. One with a braid which he caught before it could make it under. 

"No, no, no, let go Herro, if he finds us we're dead." Came from under the bed.

"No, if he finds us your dead. Usa-chan won't let him hurt me." 

"That's not fair!"

"Sure it is!" 

"How so?" 

"Get out!"  Herro tugged on the braid.

"But He-man!

"Out." Herro succeeded in dislodging the braided boy, and with him the firefly girl.

"Where are they!!" Came an angry voice. 

"Please Herro-san! Please don't let him get Duo." Hotaru pleaded. 

 But her plea came to late. At that moment, the master of the house appeared in the door way, chunks of his blond locks missing. 

"Hey Q-man..." Duo managed in a scared whisper. He shrank back behind Hotaru, his braid still clutched in Herro's hand. 

Quatre was so furious that he did the only thing he could think of. 

"Serenity!!"  A thud and a curse could be heard before Usagi was behind Quatre. Her hair a mass of tangles and her eyes weary.

"Yes, Quatre." She said in her most exasperated voice. Quatre pointed to his head then to the coupe sitting on the floor besides Herro's bed and then back at his head, he repeated the process several times before Usagi put her hand on his and lowered it to his side. She patted his arm and turned to Duo and Hotaru.

"Did the two of you cut Quatre's hair?" Duo looked at Hotaru, and Hotaru looked at Duo  and then they both turned to look at Usagi. 

Two heads shook in unison, "No." also came in unison.

"You didn't? Then who do you suppose did?" She ask. They looked at each other again and shrugged.

"You don't have any idea?" both shook their heads.

"Well, then I'm going to have to trust Quatre and say that you two did it." She stepped around Quatre, went to the bed and held her hand out to Herro. He placed Duo's braid into her hand. She then reached down and grasped Hotaru's arm and hulled both to their feet. Dragging them behind her Usagi walked back to Quatre and deposited them into his keeping. 

"Quatre I'm sure you can think of some horrible task for them to do. Have a few of the security guys watch them and if there is any trouble, have them let me know. I will take care of it." Quatre Nodded and literally dragged Duo and Hotaru down the hall kicking and screaming. 

Usagi turned to leave when a hand settled on her arm. She glanced over her shoulder down to Herro where he sat on the end on his bed. 

"I said to forget it."

"And I said it would happen again."

"In your dreams."

"Oh I assure you my dreams go far beyond that."

"Pervert." His answer was to drag her down into his lap, his lips finding hers in an assault that her gasping for more. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"See you at breakfast." He disposed of her onto his bed and wandered out of the room.

Usagi looked around and blinked her mouth hanging open.

"God Damn It." And she flopped back on his bed.

So there you have it. Please review I love so much to hear form you all! And if anyone has any thoughts about what they might want to see in the chapters to come please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm writing this for you, after all. Special Thanks to Garnet Turner my Beta Reader.

Much Love 

Salena


End file.
